


Guardián sagrado

by Naomi_KuranKiryuu



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Shotacon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_KuranKiryuu/pseuds/Naomi_KuranKiryuu
Summary: De los temibles y reverenciados bosques sagrados surgen muchas historias. Pero entre estas, hay una en especial que muchos jamás podrán olvidar: la de un temible guardián cuyo afecto y protección fueron ofrecidos a un extraño jovencito que una vez habitó aquellos bosques.OS contribución especial para el #FestivalKaZe
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Kudos: 9





	Guardián sagrado

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un OS Zeka que fue creado como contribución especial al #FestivalKaZe organizado por el grupo Vampire Knight Fandom (Yaoi/Yuri) que se estará celebrando del 20 de abril al 05 de mayo. Porque siempre hay que darle amor al fandom y sobre todo al Kaze. <3

El aullido de un lobo rasgó el silencio del bosque. Era el aullido de un terrorífico animal; el aullido de un antiguo: uno de aquellos guardianes del bosque de los cuales hablaban las leyendas. De aquellos que protegían los sagrados bosques de intrusos, haciendo pagar por su osadía a quienes se adentraran en aquellas tierras.

Estremeciéndose de temor ante aquel pensamiento, el anciano monje miró a su alrededor. El antes verdoso bosque tan lleno de vida, ahora parecía un lugar lúgubre, en donde criaturas acechaban en las sombras para abalanzarse sobre él.

Lleno de miedo intentó apresurar el paso, y al hacerlo un gemido dolorido de él. El anciano miró su tobillo herido, pugnando con este mientras buscaba salir de aquel bosque.

A su edad no estaba para aquellos esfuerzos. Menos cuando era solo un pobre anciano que se había equivocado de camino y terminó cayendo por uno de los senderos que daban hasta aquel lugar. Sin embargo, ahora por su infortunio los guardianes del bosque le castigarían. Y quizá ni los dioses escucharían sus súplicas.

De repente, el sonido de algo removiéndose entre los árboles le congeló. Trémulo, aferró su rosario de cuentas de maderas, recitando numerosos mantras y pidiendo misericordia a todas las deidades.

Así fuese un anciano no deseaba morir aún. Y menos siendo devorado por alguna bestia sagrada. Mas, estaba herido. Además, sus viejos huesos ya estaban agotados.

Resignado a su triste e inevitable destino, el anciano permaneció inmóvil, en la espera de colmillos que rasgaran su carne y el estallido de un intenso dolor. Sin embargo, no sucedió nada de ello sino que en su lugar, una voz juvenil, casi aniñada le hizo reaccionar:

—¿Señor, se encuentra bien?

El anciano abrió los ojos con un dejo de temor, para contemplar unos grandes ojos borgoña que le miraban con curiosidad y preocupación. Lo que estaba ante él no era ningún terrible monstruo sino solamente un adolescente; casi un chiquillo que apenas tendría unos trece o catorce años, quien envuelto en una gruesa capa rojiza se protegía del frío de aquella noche mientras esperaba una respuesta de su parte.

—¿Señor, se encuentra bien? —inquirió nuevamente el jovencito. Y solo entonces el anciano pudo reaccionar.

—Sí… No… En realidad estoy perdido —contestó el monje vacilante, sin saber bien cómo responder a un chiquillo que había aparecido en aquel bosque de la _nada_.

Los labios del jovencito se fruncieron y su expresión se tornó pensativa.

—Oh, ya veo —comentó por fin el jovencito tras unos momentos de silencio—. Imaginé que algo así había sucedido. En especial, cuando vi su herida. —Señaló con la mirada hacia el malherido tobillo del anciano.

Este parpadeó y luego hizo un ademán calmante. Las cuentas de su rosario chocaron creando un sordo sonido.

—Si fuese más joven no sería tan grave. Pero para un anciano como yo, ahora es muy diferente —dijo con suavidad y cierto pesar.

El jovencito le miró comprensivo para luego hablar:

—No es bueno que siga vagando por el bosque. El bosque es un lugar peligroso. ¿Por qué no viene conmigo? Le ayudaré y mañana podrá seguir su camino —ofreció con afabilidad.

El anciano escrutó al jovencito mientras sopesaba su respuesta. Ciertamente estaba herido, perdido y aquel bosque era peligroso. Mas aquel chiquillo, ¿no era algo extraño? El haber aparecido en medio de la noche y sin demostrar temor a nada daba mucho qué pensar. Aunque, cuando un nuevo aullido se escuchó las dudas del anciano quedaron en segundo plano.

A pesar de todo aquel chiquillo no parecía alguien de malas intenciones y si se quedaba allí, sin duda perecería a manos de algún guardián. Y por ello, sin dudarlo más decidió acompañar al extraño jovencito.

* * *

Si en principio al monje aquel chiquillo le había parecido algo extraño, luego de ir junto a este le resultó aún más. Y no era que se tratase de que el jovencito había resultado alguien malvado sino que era _todo_ en el chico daba aquella impresión de ser _extraño_.

El chiquillo que le había dicho que se llamaba Kaname, le había llevado hasta una cueva en medio del bosque. En ella, el anciano esperó encontrarse oscuridad y humedad, pero no fue así: la cueva se hallaba iluminada por algunos insectos luminosos nunca antes vistos por él, que daban la impresión de estar contemplando pequeñas estrellas. Además, el lugar no era húmedo sino que era cálido y seco; con algunos muebles rústicos para la comodidad de cualquiera que decidiese habitar el lugar.

Y mientras Kaname se desenvolvía con soltura por la cueva y curaba al anciano, este no pudo dejar de sentirse intrigado por aquel chiquillo. Kaname no parecía llevar una noche en aquel bosque como él, ni días, ni siquiera semanas. En su lugar, parecía llevar mucho, mucho tiempo. Y en algún momento, no pudo reprimir su curiosidad y preguntarle al jovencito.

Ante su pregunta, Kaname parpadeó y desvió su mirada cohibido, como si no estuviese seguro de qué responder hasta que por fin habló:

—Yo llevo aquí mucho tiempo. Desde que era tan solo un niño —dijo terminando de curar el tobillo del anciano y asegurarlo con unas vendas.

—¿Desde que eras tan solo un niño? —En el rostro del anciano se reflejó incredulidad.

—Sí. Desde entonces estoy aquí.

—Pero… ¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿Nunca has salido del bosque? ¿Nunca has podido o deseado marcharte? —cuestionó intentando entender a Kaname. Aunque en realidad no entendía cómo este hablaba de aquello como si no le importarse quedarse para siempre allí. Y la forma en la cual la cueva parecía casi un hogar, le decía que era así.

—No. ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? —respondió Kaname con simpleza permaneciendo sentado a los pies del anciano tras curarle.

—¡Porque este es un lugar peligroso! ¡Porque no es un lugar para un chiquillo como tú! —exclamó el anciano a punto de erguirse, mas el dolor que aunque un ahora un tanto leve que aún se hacía presente en su tobillo se lo impidió.

Kaname parpadeó ante la exaltación del anciano, para luego negar con una suave sonrisa y sus ojos borgoña se llenaron de calidez.

—Este no es un lugar peligroso. Es el lugar más seguro en el que he estado. Desde que perdí a mis padres y a mi hermana tras ser asesinados por bandidos, este lugar se ha convertido en mi hogar. Y no pienso marcharme de aquí jamás —aseguró con firmeza a pesar de la suave expresión que le inundaba.

El anciano negó y alzó la vista como si estuviese suplicando a una entidad divina por la terquedad de aquel chiquillo. El jovencito en definitiva estaba loco. Sin embargo, cuando deseó decir algo para convencer a Kaname una inesperada presencia le acalló antes de que siquiera pudiese hablar.

—Kaname —una voz llena de afecto, pero también cargada con un dejo de advertencia provino desde la entrada de la cueva.

Y al mirar hacia esta, el anciano se encontró con la figura de un hombre joven de cabellos plateados y mirada amatista el cual le contemplaba con severidad. Los ojos del hombre refulgían de forma antinatural. Parecía un lobo protegiendo su territorio. Aquel hombre en definitiva no era humano.

—Kaname, ven aquí —ordenó el hombre y para sorpresa del anciano, el jovencito se acercó presuroso hacia el hombre con una cálida expresión.

—Kaname, ¿qué sucede aquí? ¿Quién es él? —inquirió el hombre mientras posaba una mano en la cabeza del jovencito en un ademán protector y contemplaba al anciano de una forma que le hizo tragar saliva y rogar por su vida.

—Oh, no es nadie peligroso, Zero-san —aseguró Kaname tranquilizando al hombre, posando su mano en la que el otro tenía sobre su cabeza—. Es un anciano que estaba perdido y herido. Necesitaba ayuda, así que lo traje.

El hombre suspiró y negó aunque su gesto se suavizó.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que tengas cuidado con los extraños? Aunque no parezcan peligrosos siempre debes tener cuidado —advirtió el hombre llamado Zero.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo Kaname con un ligero mohín—. Pero al igual que tú, yo también sé distinguir quiénes son las personas realmente malvadas.

Zero contempló fijamente a Kaname por unos segundos para por fin suspirar.

—De acuerdo, pero mañana se irá —dijo posando su mirada con severidad en el anciano quien se estremeció al comprender qué era aquel hombre.

Aquel hombre era un guardián del bosque. Uno de aquellos temidos monstruos. Uno que sin embargo aquel chiquillo no parecía temer. Y al mirar la forma en la cual tanto hombre como jovencito se miraban mutuamente; el anhelo y profundo sentir que compartían ambos, el anciano pudo comprender de inmediato por qué Kaname no deseaba marcharse de allí ni _nunca_ lo haría.

—Yo… Yo mañana mismo me marcharé. Apenas se alce alba emprenderé mi camino de regreso —aseguró el anciano un tanto incómodo y sobre todo temeroso de haber irrumpido de aquella manera en el hogar del guardián—. Aunque sinceramente debo agradecerle a usted y a su joven… su joven protegido el permitirme quedarme por esta noche aquí.

Los ojos del hombre se entrecerraron hacia él ante la duda del anciano en cómo calificar a Kaname. Y seguidamente, Zero deslizó su mano hacia el cuello del jovencito en una caricia reconfortante y afectuosa que Kaname recibió complacido.

El anciano sintió su rostro enrojecer ante aquel gesto y carraspeó incómodo, viendo cómo Zero le dirigía una sonrisa altiva llena de sorna.

—De acuerdo. Usted siempre deberá agradecer a Kaname por su vida. Y eso es algo que jamás deberá olvidar. Así cómo tampoco deberá olvidar que en este bosque los extraños no son bienvenidos. Y sobre todo, que solo quienes saben mantener los secretos de este bosque son os únicos dignos de seguir con vida —dijo Zero mientras el anciano casi temblaba ante aquella intensa y amenazadora mirada que se posaba en él.

—Por supuesto, s… señor —dijo vacilante sin saber qué título otorgarle al guardián sin sonar irrespetuoso—. Eso es algo que jamás olvidaré —aseguró sumiso.

Zero profirió un sonido de sorna, aunque su expresión se tornó complacida. Y el anciano vio cómo finalmente el chiquillo llamaba de nuevo la atención del hombre y ambos se alejaban hacia la intimidad de lo profundo de la cueva, mientras él permanecía allí incapaz de moverse, con las palabras del guardián repitiéndose en su mente.

En definitiva aquello era algo que él jamás iba a olvidar. Al igual que tampoco olvidaría todo lo que había visto aquella noche. Y cuando al día siguiente Kaname le acompañó junto a Zero para despedirle en las afueras del bosque; quien para regresar se transformó en un imponente lobo plateado tan grande como para llevar al jovencito sobre sí, entonces en aquel instante el anciano realmente tuvo la absoluta certeza de que aquel encuentro sería algo que jamás habría de olvidar.

Y ciertamente, el monje jamás lo hizo. Y las pinturas y los versos llenos de confesiones sobre su aventura en el bosque sagrado, los cuales fueron encontrados mucho después de la muerte del anciano y longevo monje, hicieron que todos conociesen y nunca olvidasen que en aquellos temidos y reverenciados bosques, una vez habitó un extraño jovencito que logró cautivar, y despertar el afecto y la protección de un temible guardián sagrado.


End file.
